Liz Devereux
| hometown= Sioux Falls, South Dakota | occupation= Conservationist | season= Vendettas: Golden Coast | tribes= | place= 3/16 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 2 | days= 38 }} Liz Devereux is a contestant on the first season of the reality show, Vendettas: Golden Coast. She participated alongside fifteen other individuals and was the fourteenth person voted out of the game, becoming the eighth and final member of the jury and placing third overall. Biography Liz is possibly one of the most idiosyncratic “artists” ever to walk the earth. She specialises in the conservation of wildlife and is obsessed with the idea of preserving nature in all its glory; making peace, not war. Liz is very mellow but if there is something she is intensely passionate about, her demeanour can change in an instant. In Liz's eyes, the codex being a hippie is about free spirit, love and sex, experimentation, rejection of the materialistic and love of the earth. She enjoys being unorthodox and adores dressing up in unconventional clothing that make her a vibrant stand-out, instead of another face in the crowd. Profile Name (Age): Liz Devereux (25) Occupation: Conservationist Tribe Designation: Redinger Current Residence: Sioux Falls, SD Personal Claim Of Fame: I don't really have a claim to fame? I wouldn't know what would even qualify as a good enough reason. Maybe the fact that I was the first person in my family to be accepted into university or that I spent 3 months of my life living in the Black Hills with basic necessities, rations and a tent - pretty much so I could be closer to nature. Inspiration in Life: I'm very spiritual at heart, but rather than thinking about 'God', I believe there is just a higher entity responsible for the creation of everything we've seen, touched and experienced. I also appreciate Mother Nature for the beautiful gift she graced us with. Hobbies: I love nature, so anything within that'll fall under the "outdoor activities" category would be my forté. I love to seek beauty, adventure, exploration and I'm a low-key adrenaline junkie. Pet Peeves: When people promise to do things but never get around to accomplishing them... So apathy to summarise. If you could take 3 things with you, what would they be and why?: I'd take some contact lenses so if there are any water-based challenges, I won't be completely useless. That being said, waterproof mascara is a MUST. I'm a shocking sight without a bit of decorative paint, you know? I'd love a journal so I could document my experiences. Reason for being on Vendettas: It's all about the money. The experience itself will be amazing, but I want and need the money on offer. Why do you think you will win Vendettas: I've fended for myself in harsher environments than that of the West Coast. The fact that I even have outdoors experience gives me a huge advantage compared to the others - I'll be able to adapt to my surroundings quicker. Summary of her Vendettas Experience Voting History Trivia Category:Vendettas